


There's Nothing Wrong with Being Cheesy

by AzcaSky



Category: U-KISS
Genre: Crack, Gen, a little elvin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzcaSky/pseuds/AzcaSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothing Wrong with Being Cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at around Love On U promotion, so some things might be no longer relevant, but I want to post it anyway ^^; Thank you for reading!

Eli is never the superstitious type. That's more of Kevin--Santa Claus, cupid, tooth fairy, shooting stars--he won't even be surprised even if one day he declares dinosaurs still exist. The others think that it's cute and adorable, and as long as that makes Kevin happy, it will work, but to him, it was all just cheesy and unpractical. 

 

To him, happiness is when he can lay down on his puffy bed and get more than two hours sleep. Or having a really really nice booze on a good day. Or getting some really needed inspiration that comes out well even without AJ supervising him. Or ten cans of Red Bull. 

 

In his earlier days, he'd refuse fan's request to write her name with sweet messages and hearts. "Isn't it too cheesy?" he'd say. (Honestly, though, he was afraid he couldn't write those things properly since his Korean hasn't been good yet--not that he's much better now, though.) When fans would tell him random occurrence on their life that didn't really involve him or UKISS at all, he'd just nod and smile, or make a funny face to compensate their disappointment that he hadn't understood.

 

He does all of that now because the fans will like it, but to tell the truth, he still doesn't understand.

 

Soohyun says he's so hopelessly unromantic, but what's the big deal? It's not like they can date anytime soon anyway. Besides, who loves romantic guys nowadays? 

 

.

 

_"And they live happily ever after!" Kevin whispered cheerily over the dozing Dongho. The boy just snorted in acknowledgement when he pulled his blanket and kissed his forehead._

 

_"He's 17, not 7. Are you sure it's alright to dote him like that?"_

 

_"What do you mean, Eli? Dongho is our baby! Of course I will dote on him. Look, isn't he super cute?"_

 

_Eli just stared as Kevin beamed over the sleeping boy. He knew that Kevin loves little kids very much and in expense of not being able to interact with much of them, he lashed it out on Dongho, the youngest member of the group, who seemed to never minded it._

 

_"I don't understand why you like little kids so much."_

 

 

"And they live happily ever after..."

 

Jun frowns at him from his position crouched up on the practice room's comfy couch, "What did you say, hyung?" 

 

"...ah. No. Nothing." He wasn't able to do cheesy shit together with his favorite dongsaeng during his six years. Of course, nothing happened. Just wondering if he can still atone his foolishness by treating Jun the way he should treat a maknae. But Jun isn't Dongho. 

 

Eli lets out heavy breathe that earns another raised eyebrow from Jun. 

 

 

 

"Just come to my house, hyung."

 

"What?" Eli makes a face to the phone.

 

"Don't make that face."

 

"I didn't."

 

"I can feel it through the phone also you're still the worst liar." He falls silent. One year and the kid still beats him in an argument, over a phone. He does very great as a hyung.

 

"Anyway. I mean, if you miss me that much, just come to my house or ask me to come to the office, what's the big deal?"

 

"I didn't say I miss you, idiot."

 

He can practically feel him rolling his eyes right now. "Then stop being so cheesy, hyung." 

 

"But I didn--"

 

He hung up. Unbelievable. "Sheesh, this kid..."

 

"He has a point though. You can stop being so cheesy and just visit him."

 

"Stay out of it, Kiseop." Eli stomps his feet, "And have you been listening?" 

 

The ullzzang just shrugs and continues sipping his orange juice, ignoring the mad rapper.

 

.

 

"Eliiiii....." 

 

Kevin pouts when all he hears are grunts.

 

"Eliiiii~~ Eli is dead~! Eli!! Come back to life!!"

 

When the incessant noise become too much and the shakes become too inhumanely strong, Eli wakes up. 

 

"Eli! You're fiiiinally awake! Look! Look at this!!"

 

Eli squints his half asleep eyes to properly look at the phone screen the younger shoved on his face. It says that the scientists had found a surprising trace of life that was suspected to be dinosaurs deep in the underground city. Dumbfounded was a major understatement to describe how his face must look like right now.

 

"Kevin. You woke me up--at five in the morning--just to show me that?!"

 

"Of course! This news can change humanity forever, don't you see?"

 

"But this isn't even--wait, what are you doing?"

 

Kevin is patting his pillow and preparing to lay down. "Sleeping~ Haven't you heard about that?"

 

A fluffy pillow lands beautifully on the singer's face.

 

.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

He's squatting on some ordinary looking wild plants outside the MV set. 

 

"Looking for four-leaf flying clover." It says that four-leaf flying clover grants the founder fortune. Maybe if he finds it he'd be lucky to escape the members' craziness and retire with enough money to live peacefully in Hawaii or Guam. 

 

Hoon crouches down next to him, helping without asking anything. For a long time, they touch and pick some clover without result.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Not your fault. You don't have to help anyway."

 

"But I gotta help! You're wishing for UKISS to last forever! Don't worry, though! I will protect UKISS with my life so we will still be family whatever happens!"

 

Eli punches Hoon's chest so hard that he stumbles backward.

 

.

 

 

_Hopeless unromantic, huh?_


End file.
